Why did he have to leave?
by Rain of Mystery
Summary: Since Stinger had left to join the scorpions. Tippy struggles to let go, but soon comes to realize things can not remain the same, and friends to part ways, but in the end, the feelings and love remains after no matter how much time has passed.


Kulipari Fanfiction  
Why did he have to leave  
By Rain of Mystery

"Why did he have to go Jir. Why did he have to leave?" cried Tipi as her beloved friend had decided to leave and join the scorpions in the dessert, following in the footsteps of his father. This was something she thought he would never do.

Her mind wondered for the longest afterwards, if there was something she could have done. or said for him to stay. It was something that she would have to let go in time.

How it broke her heart to even think about him, knowing he wouldn't be there anymore. She missed him and wanted him back, but deep down it was a wish that would not be fulfilled, a dream that wouldn't come true. As the time went one, Tippy had moved on with her life along with the Kulipari. She trained harder than the others. Even her siblings had noticed the change.

"What's been going with her?" her sister Thuma asked.  
Her brother Tharta sighed. " She has been like this ever since Stinger left." he replied.

Before they could say anything else on the matter. Old Jir told them some advise. " Give her time you two. It takes a while to mend a broken heart,  
let alone losing your best friend who won't be there anymore. Both of them had their heads down in sadness and looked back to the sister, she was training alone, while using her spikes to throw at her practice targets. While tears slowly fell from her eyes. It would be months later, When Darrel had set things to rights with the dream walker reuniting him with his family. Darrel too had noticed the change of his dear sister Tipi.

Thuma and Tharta explained to him what had happened. Jir as well told him what happened from his side of the story, of course he was saddened to hear such news of Stinger leaving. He didn't know how to comfort Tipi, he thought he would have to wait for her to come to him and tell him herself. Knowing her she wouldn't say anything at the moment.

Tipi wouldn't speak much, but she did find someone to talk to and express herself. It was Cora. One day during a wound Tipi recieved from training, she went to Cora, and told her what happened.

" I should have blocked instead of duck." she said groaning.

" Its only a bruise. I have a salve that'll help." Cora said as she was getting the jar, as she was putting some her bruised cheek.

" I miss him." was all Tipi said with her throat breaking a bit.

Cora remained silent and let her talk.

" He was my favorite... I-I loved him. ' she admitted. " Why did he have to leave me?" she asked.

Cora hugged her. " I'm so sorry... In a way, he's doing what he think it's best to protect you and everyone here." Cora added.

" i just want him back and I never had the chance to tell him how much he meant to me." Tipi said sniffling. She hadn't spoken to anyone about any of this, and it felt great to take and express herself for the first time in weeks. as if she was solitude, secluded from everyone in the village. It was too much for her, and she didn't want to tell the others, admitting that she was in love with a scorpion and what would have others think of her. Being a Kulipari it would have been wise to keep her kulipari heritage and lineage going. Her father was Kulipari, and so many traced back in her family line.

Tipi in time, was back to herself, but she didn't want to admit to the others that missed Stinger more than ever, and deep down hoped maybe someday he would return to her and everything will be back to normal, but she knew it wouldn't be so. Maybe there paths would come across again, and that she was sure of. Maybe someday.

It would a long time later. Tipi had found love with another Kulipari male who had joined her village, and in time a love blossomed. Soon in time Tipi was expecting her first set of tadpoles. She was uncertain of how many for sure, but she hope some them would become kulipari for sure.

Tipi was in the birthing hut, it was a large pool surrounded with lilies, and greens that gave the appearance of a pond of some sort, and Tipi was struggling to release her eggs. Doing this for the first time, would be hard on any mother for certain. Cora was with her, and including her mate. Encouraging her to lay them out gently.

" Tipi you are doing so well. Breathe out gently and let them come." Cora said gently.

Tipi's mate, a he was a yellow and blue Kulipari and when he was in his poisonous form he was black and white with yellow. He was a gentle soul with Tipi. He had lost his family to the scorpions and Mercenaries scattered to the winds. Tipi felt the urge to push once more, and this time she relaxed her body, allowing the eggs to glide out of her. In total she had five eggs. Three were Kulipari and two were normal just like her mother and her brother Darrel.

Her mother Acala had made her daughter, a water cradle to put her eggs in until the hatched and grow out of their tadpole phase, which would be some time. Tipi was exhausted in bed, but was happy it was over and her eggs were safe. Her mate who was named Kikari. " Do you need anything?" he asked softly.

" No I'm fine for now thanks." she smiled and drifted back to sleep.

Tipi waited for the eggs to hatch and it was a momentous day. All five had hatched and her family was there with her. The names would be a interesting event for the both of them. It would take some time to reveal the gender. The names would be decided within a few days.

Few days later.

Tipi was the proud mother of three daughters and two sons. The three kulipari ones where two boys and one girl. The two normal ones were both girls, and one of them had her coloring if she wasn't a kulipari, and her son who was one, looked like her father in coloring, and so she named him after her father Apari.

When the children had reached the age equal to five years old.

One day her Kulipari daughter went out about exploring and not listening to be with her other brothers and sister. No she managed to be on her own, and sat on the very spot her mother sat on when she has waited for Stinger that night. Though it was during the day, and it looked rather a safe to be for the meantime. Until a sudden shadow blocked her light, as she turned around and saw a scorpion. She backed away getting ready to run.

"Back away, my parents are Kulipari and so am I." she said bravely as she went in to her glowing poison state as her eyes became solid black.

The scorpion found himself chuckling. " Young one I mean you no harm, especially a little frogling like you." he said softly to her. She looked at him and slowly returned back to her normal state. She was a dark magenta with light pink markings. To him she looked very familiar.

"Are you related to the Kulipari named Tipi?" he asked.

" Yes, she is my mom." she told him honestly.

"No harm will come to you young one, for I'am a friend of your mother. I'am called Lord Stinger."

" Lord Stinger?" she said as if she remembered hearing that name before.

Before anything else could be said. Tipi appeared ready to throw one of her spikes at him, until she saw who it was. Tipi gestured for her daughter to come to her. " Tilia. Come here."

Her daughter went to her mother. " Sorry mommy, I was just sitting alone here, and I met your friend from your story." she said remembering where she heard the name from.

" Tilia, your father is waiting for you, go with your brothers and sister." she told her, as she saw her little daughter hurried along home.

Tipi looked at him, he looked taller, stronger than the last time she saw him. it seemed long ago. They had both changed. " It's good to see you Stinger." she smiled.

" You too. Your a mother now I see."

" Yes, I have three more back at the village." she told him, " Well take care of yourself Stinger." she said before she could take her leave. He stopped her. " That's all you could say. I haven't seen you since your children were hatched"

" Why do you have to bring up that night." she told him, trying to leave but he couldn't let her go.

He pulled her into his embrace. " I missed you." was all he said and let her go.

"Why did you have to leave?" she asked him, the same question she asked so long ago. Leaving him stunned with her words that hurt his heart. He looked at her and she looked at him, they both stood there looking at each other and her eyes rimmed with tears.

The end.


End file.
